Masih Denganmu
by Baby Pandaxx
Summary: Sasuke yang masih labil meninggalkan Naruto diTokyo selama dua setengah tahun. Begitu kembali, akankan Naruto yang dulu tetap menjadi miliknya? DLDR


"Ap-apa? Lo balik hari ini?" Wanita bersurai kuning menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutannya

 _"Iya, lo seneng kan, Musang? Nanti pas sampe Tokyo gue langsung kerumah lo, tunggu gue ya, I miss you blonde"_ Jawab seseorang disebrang sana, tak lama kemudian sambungan pun terputus.

Naruto Namikaze menatap layar _handphone_ nya yang kini sudah mati, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan ini.. Masih sama.

 _Lo... Balik lagi, Ayam._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Masih denganmu © Baby Pandaxx**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC 100%!, Abal, Garing, Fem!Naru**

 **A/N : Panda ingetin ya, Fanfic ini 100% Out Of Character! Panda gaada niatan buat ngerusak sifat asli tokohnya kok, Panda cuma kepikiran aja gimana ya kalo Naruto dkk ada didunia nyata dan jadi anak SMA? Bahasa yang Panda gunakan juga gak baku, jadi bagi yang ga suka bisa langsung close. Arigatou^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru, lo kenapa si? Gue perhatiin kok hari ini lo diem aja? Ada masalah?" Tanya wanita berambut pink gulali pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sasuke hari ini balik ke Tokyo," jawabnya, membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Dan dia mau langsung kerumah gue, gila kan?"

"Gila? Kok gila? Bukannya itu bagus? Lo kan udah lama LDR-an sama dia, emang lo ga kangen apa?" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, kangen si," jawabnya kikuk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi kan, lo tau sendiri gue lagi punya rencana buat-"

"Naru! Udah deh, lo lupain aja rencana lo itu! Karna gue yakin sampe kapan pun rencana lo ga bakal kesampean," Sanggah Sakura kesal, "Udah sekarang lo balik, terus siap-siap, dandan yang cantik biar Sasuke makin _klepek-klepek_ sama lo, haha"

Pipi Naruto memerah, "Apaan si lo!" kesalnya, tapi benar juga kata Sakura. Sampai kapan pun rencananya pada Sasuke tidak akan tercapai, bagaimana bisa tercapai? Mendengar suara Sasuke via telephone tadi saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, apalagi nanti jika ia mulai melaksanakan rencananya itu?

 _ **drt drt**_

Getaran handphone yang ada disaku bajunya membuat Naruto tertarik dari lamunannya, diraihnya benda kotak berwarna putih itu

 _ **Sasukeju's calling**_

Deg.

Lagi, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. _Ah, bedebah. Perasaan ini, masih sama. Sial._

"H-hallo?" Sapa Naruto terlebih dahulu

 _"Naru, lo dimana? Gue baru sampe stasiun nih, gue langsung kerumah lo ya,"_

"G-gue masih d-disekolah," Oh Tuhan, kenapa Naruto jadi gugup gini?

 _"Oh kalo gitu gue jemput lo disekolah aja ya?"_

"G-gausah, gue bisa pulang sendiri!" Tolak Naruto, jantungnya seakan mau copot.

 _"Yakin? Udah hampir jam enam lho, lo ngapain sih disekolah? Lagi ada pensi emang? Tapi kok kedengerannya sepi sih?"_

"Gue tunggu lo dirumah." _klik._ Naruto memutuskan sambungannya, ia tidak sanggup lagi merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. _Plis, Nar! Datar!_

"Heh, udah pulang sana. Sasuke pasti udah nungguin kan?" Sakura menyenggol lengan Naruto dan menggodanya. Membuat pipi sang empu semakin memerah layaknya buah tomat.

"Y-yaudah, gue balik duluan ya. Lo hati-hati ya sendirian disini" ujar Naruto yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Sakura.

"Lo juga hati-hati ya, salam buat Sasuke" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kyaa, kawaii.

"Sip!" Lalu Naruto berjalan menjauh dari terminal dekat Musica Academy School International. Ia membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika bertemu dengan Sasuke? Dan, bagaimana wajah Sasuke sekarang?

 _Argh, dasar anak Ayam._

Sasuke berjalan mendekati rumah bercat cream dengan pagar menjulang tinggi selepas ia turun dari taxi tadi.

Bibir mungilnya mengulas senyuman tipis, sudah hampir dua setengah tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kakinya ke Tokyo. Dan saat ini, setiba ia di Tokyo, tujuannya langsung menuju rumah Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Tuan Sasuke?" Tanya satpam kaget, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, sedangkan sang satpam membuka gerbang agar Sasuke bisa masuk, "Sejak kapan Tuan di Tokyo? Kok gak hubungi saya dulu? Saya kan bisa jemput Tuan tadinya"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, "baru aja sampe kok, Pak. Sengaja ga bilang siapa-siapa kecuali Naruto, biar _suprise,_ hehe" Jawabnya santai, "Naru udah pulang, Pak?"

Satpam bernama Kimimaru itu kembali menutup gerbang setelah Sasuke masuk, "Non Naru sudah pulang, Tuan. Dia ada didalam," jawabnya ramah, "sini, saya bawakan tasnya" tangannya berusaha mengambil tas yang Sasuke bawa.

"Ga usah, Pak. Biar saya bawa sendiri aja," Tolak Sasuke yang diangguki oleh Kimimaru, "saya kedalem dulu ya" pamitnya lalu berjalan memasuki rumah megah bertingkat dua itu.

Sementara itu, didalam kamar. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias miliknya, menatap lurus kearah kaca besar dihapannya yang memantulkan cerminan dirinya.

 _Come on, Naru. Lo ga usah lebay gitu deh, Sasuke cuma pengen main kesini. Emang apa salahnya sih? Dulu kan dia juga sering main kesini, bahkan nginep. Ayolah, lo bisa ngejalanin rencana ini. Iya, lo pasti bisa! Gausah lemah jadi cewe!_

Tok tok tok

"Jangan ganggu gue, Kyuu" Teriak Naruto tanpa tau siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

 _Lagi pula Sasuke kan masih jadi pacar lo, meskipun ga ada kabar dua setengah tahun. Tapi bagaimana pun jug-_

Tok tok tok

"Gue bilang jangan ganggu, lo denger ga sih?!" Kali ini ia menaikan nada bicaranya.

 _-Ga dia masih tetep pacar lo, dan bahkan calon suami lo kan? Lo masih inget sama janji dia yang dulu kan Nar? Yang katanya mau jadiin lo istri dari Sasuke Uchiha yang super duper ganteng._

Tok tok tok

Argh, bedebah! Mau apa sih anak musang yang satu itu? Ga tau apa kalo adiknya yang manis ini lagi dilema? Liatin aja, kalo sekali lagi ngetuk, dapet piring cantik.

Tok tok tok

Sialan. Naruto merasa dikerjai oleh Kakaknya ini. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan ia berjalan membuka pintu, rasanya ingin sekali menjambak surai merah berjambul milik Kakaknya itu.

"Udah gue bilang jangan ganggu gu- Sasuke?" Ocehan Naruto terhenti saat mendapati bukan Kyuubi yang ada didepan pintu, melainkan Sasuke Uchiha. Kekasihnya.

"Hallo, Musangku,"

Cup.

Bibir Sasuke langsung mendarat dikening Naruto yang tertutup poni. Membuat pipi Naruto kembali memerah, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

 _Sasuke nyium gue? Hah demi apa?! Sasuke nyium gue! Aaaaa! Sasuke nyium gueeee! Yeyeyeye hahahaha._ Batin Naruto menggila.

Namun berlawanan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang masih kaget dan mulutnya sedikit membulat, matanya memandang tak percaya pada anak ayam yang ada dihadapannya.

"Lo kangen banget ya sama gue? Sampe gitu banget ngeliatin gue nya," Ucap Sasuke GR, ia terkekeh sekaligus gemas melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Kawaii.

"Ap-apaan si lo! GR banget jadi orang, ga sudi gue kangen sama anak ayam kaya lo." Bantah Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, _iya Sasuke! Gue kangen aaaaaa gue kangen. Peluk gue kek, cium lagi kek, ga peka bangetsi lo jadi cowok. Aaaahh!_

Sasuke terkekeh, "tapi gue kangen sama lo, anak Musang," aku Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto, "gue pengen jatah"

Deg.

Lagi-lagi jantung Naruto berlari maraton, semakin cepat. Naruto tambah yakin setelah ini pasti ia akan mati karna jantungnya copot, ya, pasti! Naruto yakin.

"Udah lama gue ga dikasi jatah," sambungnya masih berbisik ditelinga Naruto, "Gue kangen, tau. Ga tahan"

 _Demi dewa Neptunus planet Uranus manusia kerdil cicak goreng tempe gosong balsemlang panas. Sasuke minta jatah aaaaaaa gue juga mau Sasuuu gue mauuuu. Tapi masa gue duluan yang bertindak? Sebenernya siapa yang jadi cowo disini? Tapi... Ah, gue udah lupa caranya muasin Sasuke. Lo lama ga balik sih, gue jadi lupa nih._

"Mau ya? Gue gatahan, mmhh~"

 _Anjing. Desahannya, bikin... Ahh_

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk kekamar, lalu dikuncinya pintu bercat putih itu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Didekatinya Naruto yang berdiri tegak didekatnya, ditaruhnya tas yang ia bawa tadi. Tangan kanannya membelai pipi chubby milik Naruto, sementara kakinya semakin maju mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"S-sasu.." Akhirnya setelah bungkam sedari tadi Naruto bisa mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Ya, sayang?" jawaban Sasuke barusan berhasil membuat Naruto melayang, ditambah suaranya yang kini menjadi parau khas pria yang sedang ingin 'jatah'.

"G-gue.." Nafas Naruto terengah, libidonya semakin naik kala Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuatnya menutup mata rapat, tubuh kecilnya mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar Sasuke, namun nihil, tenaganya lemas, "Gue... Lagi..."

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya saat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto tinggal dua centi lagi, "gyahahahaha"

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang terbahak, sialan.

"Lo beneran pengen, Nar? Gue kan cuma mancing lo doang hahaha" Seru Sasuke disela aksi tertawanya, "Liat, muka lo merah banget kaya jambu bol hahaha"

Naruto mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, "Pergi sono lo! Anak ayam sialan!" usir Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin terbahak.

"Iya-iya _sorry_ deh," Sasuke menghapus air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya, segitu bahagianya kah Sasuke meledek Naruto?

"Gue laper nih, lo masak kan?" Tanyanya saat merasakan cacing diperutnya memberontak.

"Iya, ada sup tomat sama ikan gurame, tapi jangan diabisin. Kyuu-nii belum makan" jawab Naruto cuek.

Mendenger ada sup tomat dan ikan gurame cacing diperut Sasuke tambah memberontak, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun Sasuke langsung melesat kedapur.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini menatap lurus kearah pintu yang barusan dibuka Sasuke tanpa ditutup kembali.

 _Seenggaknya ajak gue makan kek, apa kek. Dasar anak ayam, mana tadi segala ngerjain gue. Haaah~_

Dan segera, Naruto menyusul Sasuke ke dapur. Jujur saja, cacing diperutnya juga ikut memberontak karena belum diberi makan dari tadi pagi.

 _Gue harus jalanin rencana ini, bisa ga bisa._

 **TBC_**

 **Hwee, gajelas ya? Maapin panda ya semuaa T.T panda kan masi newbie disini, sebenernya panda uda bikin cerita ini dari lama tapi pas dibaca ulang malah panda rombak, gatau deh bagusan yang dulu apa yang sekarang. Huhuhu T.T**

 **Tapi panda bakalan benerin ceritanya kok, beneran deh. Makanya panda minta masukan dan saran dari senpai senpai semua hehe, yasudah. Ditunggu review nya ga, arigatou^^**


End file.
